


Bring Him Home

by TheoRamos



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: F/M, 少女救龙, 非常规童话故事
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoRamos/pseuds/TheoRamos
Summary: 我们回家。
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/Tybalt
Collections: 维罗纳的孩子





	Bring Him Home

-  
当朱丽叶回到家的时候，提伯尔特已经被带走了。以往巨龙所居住的巨大的房间空空如也，只留下被打翻在地的桌椅；巨大的瓦罐也碎了一地，贮藏在里面的水在地面上流作一滩。地上没有打斗的痕迹，却有巨龙浅浅的爪印自门口划过。朱丽叶蹲下身子摸了摸，从痕迹的深度断定提伯尔特是被下了药迷晕、拖走的。  
她当然知道带走提伯尔特的人是谁，邻近村庄的人看巨龙在山谷里不爽很久了——只是以她对人类社会的粗略了解未曾也未想料到，他们下手竟会如此狠绝。  
他们一人一龙安稳而几近与世隔绝地生活在山谷深处的城堡里，究竟碍到他们哪方面的生活了？  
朱丽叶把头发仔细地扎好，盘在脑后。然后她脱下长裙，换上了更便于战斗的衣服。她对着镜子一颗颗把扣子扣好，每扣上一颗扣子眼前都闪现出一幕和提伯尔特相关的回忆：小时候提伯尔特蹲下身帮她解开外套扣错了的扣子，再一颗颗重新扣上；少年时她和提伯尔特相伴出猎，并肩驰骋在草场上；还有提伯尔特被受到诅咒变成龙之后，她看着龙海蓝色的眼睛，毫不犹豫地转过身与决定就此抛弃提伯尔特的卡普莱夫妇断绝关系——那天她环抱着巨龙的脖子，心里反倒说不出的安定；他们穿越星空，一起飞过云层，到达了这个茂丘西奥秘密帮他们找到的古堡。  
朱丽叶冲进地下室，拖出了放着武具的箱子。她把里面的刀、剑都拔出来挥舞了一遍，从中挑出了最顺手的一把挂在腰上；她背上弓箭，穿上长靴，在夹层里又藏进一把小小的匕首。  
而后她翻身上马，在夜色中踏上征程。

-  
从来没有人会想到，巨龙居然如此轻易地就被抓回来了。一行勇士带足了刀枪，却没有料到巨龙会如此不加防备，只要在水罐里下够了迷药便能轻易把它绑回。  
巨龙被锁在酒馆后面的空地上，木桩深深插进地里，沉重的铁链在上面绕了很多圈；它的四肢都被拴上了锁链，脖子上、嘴上套着铁枷，就连翅膀也被绑起来以防损毁建筑。  
出征的勇士回归时受到了热烈的欢迎，他们在酒馆里痛饮烈酒，撕扯着嗓子挥舞着双手吹嘘自己从未有过的丰功伟绩。也有自以为理性的年轻人绕过那些发着酒疯的人群走到巨龙眼前，提起水桶狠狠地浇醒了巨龙。  
“你究竟吃过多少人、戕害过多少村庄？”年轻人放下水桶，提起刀对着巨龙，“被我们抓到了，可要你一顿好受！”  
围观的人群给年轻人喝彩，他士气大振，举起刀就往巨龙头上戳。  
巨龙在狭窄的活动范围里痛苦地扭动着身子，以躲避年轻人毫无章法的刀光。但它还是挂了彩，粘稠的血液从它的头上、脖子上滴落，在地上汇成一滩。年轻人轻蔑地踩过地上的血迹，爬上巨龙的脖子便要拔它的鳞片。巨龙脖颈剧烈而深刻的疼痛使它终于失了理智，用力张开嘴撑开铁枷号叫着，身体倾侧把年轻人从背上甩了下来。  
“它开始发疯了！”  
“它要把我们都吃了！”  
空地周围火把的火光在巨龙喷出的气流中摇曳，地上的影子也跟着摇晃，看不出其形状到底是龙、是人还是怪物。人群溃散而逃，反倒是酒徒们喝多了酒，提着各自的武器就上来要殴打巨龙。但他们的眼睛看一切都重了影，在混乱的人群中盲目挥舞着刀枪棍棒，甚至辨不清打到的是龙还是人。而被打倒的人也不甘怨忿，抄起手边的东西就开始反击。  
现场陷入一片混乱。酒、血和水在地上流成一片，又被踩成乱糟糟的脚印。  
据后来的人回忆，那个女孩就是在这个时候到达的村庄。她穿着最普通寻常的猎装，背着一副看起来老旧却耐用的弓箭，腰间挂着长剑，脚上蹬着长靴。但有人说她骑的是一匹白马，有人说她骑的是一匹黑马，甚至还有人说她骑着龙、穿着铠甲。  
不过，那些人口中大致的过程总是相似的：在她出手射倒离龙最近的几个人之后群聚的人群才发现不对，这时女孩扔下弓翻身下马，挥舞着剑加入了混战。  
没有人说得清楚她是怎样杀出重围的，但结果就是她一个人放倒了酒馆里的所有人，到最后脸上、身上甚至头发上都沾满了不知道是谁的血。酒馆老板看到她回头望向这边的身影，只得关掉酒馆的大门，仓皇逃窜。  
于是那晚没有人敢、也没有人能近她的身。

-  
被诅咒变成巨龙之后，提伯尔特做过很多个噩梦。在那些噩梦里他总是梦见自己的眼睛被人挖出来、牙齿被人拔掉、鳞片被人剥下；他在铁链的桎梏中挣扎，他与人类战斗，却从未能够逃脱。  
在他惘然的、昏昏沉沉的意识中，他那天也依稀觉得自己同样深处噩梦之中，有时候却又觉得不是。当阳光照在他的脸上，他睁开眼，看见金发的女孩就站在他面前，身上、头上全都是血。太阳在她面前升起，把她蓝色的眼睛照得透亮。  
“我们回家吧。”看到他醒来，她笑了。  
然后女孩拥抱了巨龙，巨龙流出的泪水洗净了女孩身上的血迹。

——我们回家。他说。


End file.
